


Accompany you（四次意外，一次人為）

by taka1114



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Vulcan Mind Melds
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taka1114/pseuds/taka1114
Summary: 「我就是、我常覺得我夢到關於Spock的事。」「比如是？」「就是夢見他的日常瑣事。」「天啊。」「怎麼？」「你現在就像個思春期的小傢伙。」「去你的。」
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 4





	Accompany you（四次意外，一次人為）

**Author's Note:**

> 這個梗從看完STB之後就出現，但竟然等到現在才真的寫出來

0.

企業號有個人所皆知的特色，那就是不管探索任務有多簡單，哪怕就是圍繞星體繞一圈收集數據，最後總是會出點狀況。會出現這種事，部份原因是出於其艦長愛往危險處跑的天性，另一部份的原因，則是他的災難體質。在二十三世紀談這種迷信東西似乎不合理，但是對很多在這艘艦上工作的船員而言，這一切都有統計數據在背後支持。

比如說這一次，本來只是要登上星球，採集一些樣本回來，甚至用不著跟外星人打交道。只是Kirk很堅持要到星球上看看，他無視了其大副和醫官在身後不贊同的眼神，以及後者「Jim你是要給這星球做過敏測試嗎」的警告語，領著登岸小隊傳送到星球表面，然後果不其然的應驗了醫生的說話，陷入精神混亂狀態，被幾個艦員抬著回到艦上。

「你這小子當初是不是翹掉了身體測試才進來學院的？這個月以來已經是第三次了！」Bones罵罵咧咧著，把醫療工具帶到幾乎算是專屬艦長所有的生物床上。Spock站離床一點二米外的位置——在不妨礙到氣急敗壞的醫生工作的情況下最接近的距離——一聲不吭。他清晰地記得Bones提及的前兩次是哪次，即使有一次Kirk只是因為對某種昆蟲身上的蛋白質過敏，手腕上腫起了一大包而已。那次Bones花了五分鐘用抑制劑把症狀控制住，然後Kirk花了七分鐘抱怨手腕癢，就連愛荷華的蚊子都沒那麼可惡。

瓦肯人對知識的尊崇使他們極其重視學習與記憶的方式，而Spock，他的記憶裡有個屬於Kirk的資料庫，裡面有系統地記住了他大大小小的事情。他受過的傷，下達的命令，甚至是他們三維象棋的戰績，只要Spock想要想起，便能隨時找出這些記憶。這樣的行為是必須的，作為下屬，指揮官，作為Kirk的朋友，他有責任為對方記住這些。

Bones再三確認Kirk的讀數，便表示要回去給自己的胃好好療傷，離開了醫療艙，留下Spock一個待在那裡。Kirk這次過敏情況並不嚴重，雖然觸及了神經系統，加上使用了抑制劑，一時三刻還醒不過來，但是沒有性命危險，復原狀況也良好。為已經控制住的情況憂慮是不合邏輯的，他提點自己，卻沒有進一步說服自己離開現場。治理程序已經結束，一點二米的距離此刻對他而言太過遙遠，所以他踏前了一步，直至自己能看清楚Kirk的臉。

說是昏迷，倒沒那麼深沉，畢竟Kirk現在的樣子並不比睡覺作噩夢安詳多少。引人入勝，Spock腦海裡閃過這個字眼，但他不清楚這是針對人類總體的潛意識活動，還是這個案例本身。可是他並不想這樣評價，因為Kirk看起來並不享受。欣賞他人的痛苦並不道德，而且他自己也不喜歡這個畫面。

然後有種衝動，出乎了他的預期，也超出了他的邏輯所能控制的，讓他伸手，將指尖擱在人類額角、臉頰、下頜三點之上。

1.

「除了一如以往的疲勞與輕量皮質醇偏高，還有過度活躍之外沒有什麼問題。真是讓人意外。」  
「你是說我沒事？」  
Kirk困惑的坐起來，他最近太常出現在這張生物床上，這一次，還是為了某種奇怪的原因。  
「我可從沒聽過有病人希望自己有事。Jim，告訴我發生了什麼。」畢竟企業號艦長會主動來找醫官，而且是為了喝酒以外的原因，可是件罕有的事情。  
「我覺得我也許中毒了，某種不知名的神經毒素。」  
「馬上給我躺下來。」Bones不由分說的把本身坐起來的男人重新按下，一邊喃喃自語，「不可能、所有指數正常……」  
「你聽我說，」Kirk試圖阻止對方像個老媽子一樣給他檢查的行為但是不太成功，「我是說，好像……因為我夢到了奇怪的事。」  
Bones手上的動作馬上停下了。  
「夢？」他強調道。  
「嗯。」

「你看看我，Jim。」他說得語重深長，「我看起來有比起醫生更像心理學家嗎？」  
「沒有。」  
「那你是煞有介事的跑進來說得你好像快死一樣是要幹嘛？！」  
「不是啦，因為那是……我不知道怎麼說。」Kirk手舞足蹈著語無倫次一輪之後又安靜下來。  
「你怎麼不乾脆給那綠血妖精給你看看好了？小心他在你腦裡放奇怪東西。」  
「不行啊……」Kirk看起來很頭痛，「我就是、我常覺得我夢到關於Spock的事。」  
「比如是？」Bones直覺覺得這不是一個他會喜歡的話題，但是他已經問出口了。  
「就是夢見他的日常瑣事。」  
「天啊。」  
「怎麼？」  
「你現在就像個思春期的小傢伙。」  
「去你的。」

因為也驗不出個所以來，Kirk最後帶著困惑離開了醫療艙。他以為是上次的過敏蛋白害他的神經出現後遺症，但是從醫學角度上看來，似乎不是這樣。  
第一次發生這種事的時候他不以為意，畢竟夢到朝夕相對的同事兼好友並不是什麼特別的事情，但是當這些夢境一而再、再而三地發生，並且感覺愈發真實時，他開始感到不對勁。

一開始的幾次，只是一些模糊的片段，他一醒來就會忘記細節，然而漸漸地，他開始完全融入夢境。他能夢見自己走在艦上，在實驗室工作，在與自己鄰近的艙房休息——他在用Spock的視角看這一切；他能聽見自己說話，但是聽起來是瓦肯人沉穩平淡的嗓音；他能感受到自己變成了對方的模樣。  
就算是夢，這也太過奇怪了。

2.

「艦長。」  
「什麼？」  
「我注意到你在最近的反應變慢，你是否有事情在煩惱？」  
兩人並行著前往艦橋時，Spock展現了一如以往敏銳的觀察力，並且正在用他慣常的方式表現他的體貼，但是Kirk沒有辦法回答他的問題。  
不管是說「我夢見你了」還是「我夢見自己變成你了」，聽起來都太過詭異。當問題的癥結涉及到Spock本人時，Kirk無法從他身上尋求幫助。  
最後他只是以「睡得不太好」的說辭蒙混過去，然後準確地預測到瓦肯人因此眨了眨眼——Spock在疑惑，因為最近並沒有什麼睡不好的理由。但是Spock似乎認為沒有追問的必要，只是點了點頭，就回到自己的座位上。

在Kirk第二次提起這件事時，Bones的回答是「你是不是跟綠血妖精廝混太多被洗腦了」，因為他確實沒法給出什麼醫學上的建議。才沒有，Kirk在心裡反駁道，廝什麼混，他們這是正常的同事交往關係，就算是閒來下棋和聊天，也完全合乎禮節，合乎邏——幹。  
他也許想得太大聲，以致Chekov忍不住回頭瞧了他一眼。

好吧，他承認Spock是對自己多少有點影響，加上最近的夢境，他連思想和用詞都有點被同化掉。為了讓自己分心，他開始四處張望，Bones說他根本就是過度活躍，至少這一點，大概誰都沒辦法改變。於是他看見了實驗室的科學官來跟Spock報告事項。

「長官，從L’mok星收集的植物樣本化驗已經完成了。」  
「將真菌分佈與先前在隔近星球L'mak的數據比較，確實如你所料，相似度超出90%。」  
Kirk覺得些這對話聽著很耳熟——雖然他在學院的生物學成績不錯，但是他閒著沒事，實在不會跟別人討論星球上的真菌分布。他想了一會，直到聽見「真菌連結」這個詞語，他就肯定有關這些語彙的記憶是來自於昨晚夢到的，屬於Spock記憶的片段。

他一直以為自己只是出於某種心理暗示或是潛意識在想像這些事情，但是如此看來，他所看見的，其實就是實際在Spock身上發生的事。  
為了確認這一點，他約Spock在休班時間下棋，並且地點約在對方的艙房——他們甚少如此決定，主要原因是瓦肯人的房間溫度總是比較高，而他的大副表示從身體構造而言，由人類遷就這種溫度差是不合邏輯的，言下之意就是你怕熱但我不怕冷。

結果就是他在Spock的艙房裡看見與夢中記憶一模一樣的佈置，甚至連對方擺放PADD的方式都一樣。他清楚記得對方是如何坐在床上閱讀PADD上的資料，其中包括他這天聽見的，關於星球上的的真菌分佈資料，他清楚得彷彿親歷其境。

Spock肯定也覺得他最近的行徑都很奇怪，但是隨著夢境逐漸變成現實，他更不知道要如何跟對方解釋這個。

3.

事情在Kirk發現自己做夢時看得懂瓦肯文字變得更為複雜了。在他獨自一人的時候，Spock的想法總是在不知不覺飄進他的思緒中，他能感覺到兩人的思想被安在一處，陪伴著彼此，就像是——像是他們融為一體。

認識Spock的這些日子裡，他多次見識到對方不怎麼瓦肯的一面，也意識到那種從一開始就存在對方體內的，原生的矛盾。但是從旁觀者的角度看見是一回事，切實地站在Spock的立場上感受這種掙扎，又是另一回事。Kiirk不能說他全然理解瓦肯人極為深邃的情感，但是每當Spock從心底作出反應，哪怕只是細微的喜惡，他都似乎可以體會得到。

比如說，他現在知道了Spock對於複製機的食品並非完全沒有偏好；又比如說，他理解到瓦肯人口裡說著「引人入勝」時，心裡到底想著什麼；又比如說，他體會到在對方獨自一人時，偶爾出現的，對母親的思念。Spock或出於瓦肯的教育，從未提及這些，而他亦尊重對方的私人空間，從未踰越。就像他在重回五年任務計畫之後，也未曾問過Spock當初在糾結什麼，因為直覺讓他覺得，要是Spock想告訴他，早就說了。

瓦肯的傳統教育從未讚揚過情緒，Kirk上一次感受到來自瓦肯如此強烈的主觀情感，是在Delta Vega上，來自於另一個時空的Spock的記憶。除了發生在他身上的經歷以外，Kirk還依稀感受到某種藏在思維底下的，純然的情緒。即使不需言明，他也能體會母星在眼前被摧毀的震撼，除此以外還有一些，他無法理解的複雜感受，就在Spock大使的思維與他相觸之時，也悄然隨著記憶流入。Spock坦誠得彷彿並不介意在他面前流露這些秘密，彷彿Kirk理應知道這些，彷彿他們已經相處了一輩子。可是Kirk不明白，至少他當時並不明白。

那是因為他並不是那個James.T.Kirk，不是屬於Spock大使的那一個。他跟Spock也沒有屬於彼此，至少Spock沒有屬於他，還沒有。工作上，他沒有Spock不行，他確實仍然相信這點，他們仍然會下棋，他能感受到在整個過程中，對方的喜悅與自己共鳴，那些被壓抑在邏輯下，極其微小的快樂，如點點火星般落在他的心裡。

Spock是刻意讓他知道的嗎？這是某種他不認識的瓦肯習俗？他不敢斷定瓦肯人的心思，人類的腦袋還沒有能力消化這些情緒。如果不是呢？那麼這種彷彿偷窺的行為，就是在侵犯對方的私隱，這是對Spock極不尊重的，也是Kirk絕不願意做的事。

隨著時間過去，困惑轉變成尷尬，再轉變成罪疚，這件事變得愈發難以啟齒。Kirk內心有一部份在盼望著這些感覺會自然消散，那麼他就可以裝作什麼都沒有發生，他跟Spock還是以前的關係；但在另一部份，他又不捨得。他享受有Spock的陪伴，不管是他本人，還是他的精神，他的靈魂。如果Spock願意，他想要知道關於對方的所有故事，他的感受，快樂與悲傷，他都想要與之分享。

4.

這次跟較早時的情況很相似，只是反了過來。宇宙之大，誰會想到真菌孢子裡竟然還能藏著可可鹼？被霧化的可可迅速被吸收到瓦肯人體內，徹底地擊倒了其毫無反抗能力的神經系統。用Bones的說法，他就像是地球人一口氣灌了半瓶Romulan酒一樣，陷入了類似酒精中毒的狀態。可幸的是，不像酒精之於人類，可可鹼只集中癱瘓瓦肯人的神經系統，對內臟的傷害並沒那麼大。

Kirk猜想他們往後也會繼續碰到這種情況，甚至可以打個賭，誰躺在生物床的次數比較多——可這是他絕對不希望Spock勝出的一場比賽。當然首要條件是，Spock挺過了這一次。Bones說他的維生指數沒多大問題，所以自己其實也沒有必要一直守在這裡，但是他無法。他無法丟下他的大副在這裡；他無法忍受在艦長椅上度過一個Alpha班次之後，還要獨自待在艙房裡熬過餘下的時間；他無法想像要是Spock醒來沒有看見自己會怎麼樣。

那是不合邏輯的，他都能想像瓦肯人再一次朝著自己挑眉，用臉上那些該死的微表情充分演繹他對人類想法的不理解。在那些夢境之後，哪怕Spock不在身邊，他也仍然能感受到對方的所思所想，可現在，他感覺到的只有自己。他想他是想念Spock了。

他選擇在醫療艙留宿，反正這張生物床也差不多是給他躺的了，Bones也沒有多說什麼，只是往他手裡塞了個枕頭就走了。  
「給我好好睡，我不想同時照顧兩個麻煩鬼。」這是他的醫生留下的原話。  
Kirk於是照做了，他在生物床旁邊找了個位置倚著，剛好能讓他看著Spock。瓦肯人此刻像是睡著了，就連在這種狀態下，他看起來還是如此平靜，Kirk不禁猜測他睡著的樣子是否也一樣。但願有一天，他能聽著Spock睡夢中安穩的吐息，然後入眠——

咦？  
眼前出現的景象讓Kirk充滿疑惑。他腳下是一片赤紅色的沙土，一開始他以為是在哪個沙漠上，直到抬頭看見天上幾個星體，才赫然意識到這裡不是地球。  
他從未到訪Spock的母星，因此在看見對方身影之前，他沒有認出這裡是瓦肯。這裡只有一望無際的塵土，沒有他在外星文化課上看見的，風格與地球截然不同的建築物。這是哪裡？Spock為什麼來到這裡？

他的大副站在他面前不遠的位置，直視著前方，似乎沒有注意到他的存在。Kirk順著他的視線看去，在遠處捕捉到一個人影，一個年輕的瓦肯人。他穿著長袍，拖著腳步在沙土中緩步行走，不知為何，Kirk對他有種熟悉感。他的疑惑很快被解答，就在那個小瓦肯因為疲累而跌倒之時，他衝口而出喚了一句「Spock」，這個反應嚇到他自己，也嚇到了身前的，那個已經長大的瓦肯。

Spock看起來很驚訝，似乎從未預料到會有人與他一同看著這些回憶。  
「Jim，你為何會在這裡？」  
「我——」Kirk一時不知如何回答，Spock顯然沒有主導這一切，而他的大腦仍未完全理解眼前發生的事，「我不知道。」  
瓦肯人看起來有點窘困，像是太多疑問與震驚同時來襲，而他的邏輯沒準備好應付。  
「你在做什麼？」  
「Kahs-wan，Spock甫回答這個詞語，Kirk馬上就懂了，彷彿這是他的母語般，「第九天。」  
也就是說，還有一天考驗就要結束。

「I-Chaya在前一天因為保護我而死。」Spock說得輕描淡寫，然而Kirk卻感覺到有一種被壓抑的悲傷，流連在言辭之間。  
「我曾命令他留下，Kahs-wan理應獨自完成。在第八天，我遇上了一隻Le-matya，在牠攻擊之時，I-Chaya替我抵擋了。Le-matya留下的傷口很深，他能生存的可能性很低。在必然死亡的前提下，減輕痛苦是合乎邏輯的。」  
對，瓦肯所信奉的邏輯，如同他所陳述的事實一樣牢不可破，但是在此刻，它卻更像是一堵牆壁，擋在泛濫的情緒之前，搖搖欲墜。Spock非常謹慎，小心翼翼地排除了任何一個帶有色彩的字眼，讓Kirk不禁想要問他，那為何要來？

衝動比思考來得快，他越過Spock走上前，踏著紅土走近那個伏在地上的小瓦肯。那是屬於過去的片段，他永無法改變已經發生的事，但是他想，他可以改變回憶。他張開手，擁抱了那個傷痕纍纍的Spock。

他能感受到自己的體溫傳遞到年輕瓦肯的身上，而這道暖流，又透過Spock的意識，回流到他的心裡。有那麼一刻，他覺得兩人彷彿真的融為一體，這樣的認知帶給他一種無以比擬的快樂，像是在茫茫宇宙之中，有那麼一個存在，會一直陪伴著他，與他分享一切。

這樣的幸福，直到Spock上前把他拉開之後結束。Kirk猛然驚醒，瓦肯沙漠的熱度與Spock的體溫在一瞬間被抽走，剛剛眼前的畫面像是幻象一樣消失不見，他可以聽見維生紀錄儀器單調的聲響，混在一片虛無之中，全然侵占了整個空間。

Spock發出了一聲咕噥，喚回了他的視線。  
「Spock？」他叫道，看著他的大副掙扎著張開了眼。

Kirk焦急地想要開口，他有很多問題要問，Spock發生了什麼？為什麼讓他來？又為什麼要推開他？但是這些都被他最後問出來的那句「你還好嗎」蓋過去了。  
有一刻Spock只是眼神渙散的盯著他，讓他不知道這是神經麻醉的效果還沒散去，還是只是他的大副無言以對。  
最後瓦肯人的口張開又閉上，然後擠出一句「確定的」。  
「艦長？」此時醫療艙的門被打開，Chapel進來接替Bones的班次。她看了看Spock，然後轉頭看向她的艦長。

Kirk有太多的話想說，但是瓦肯人的反應讓他知道這不是時候。  
「他醒了，請好好照顧他。」所以他只是面對Chapel下了指令。  
護士點了點頭，便轉身去拿檢查用的儀器。Kirk趁著這個時候回頭，發現Spock在他身上的視線從未離開，似是在期待什麼，又在擔憂什麼。偏偏他內心屬於瓦肯的那一片，此刻固執的閉口不言。  
「好好休息，Spock。」  
他拍了拍對方的肩膀，眷戀赤紅沙土上偏高的體溫，同時希望他的真誠會透過這個接觸點傳遞到Spock心裡。

+1.

Kirk看起來並不舒適，這是Spock當下的想法，也是引發一切的源頭。  
他進行了單向的心靈融合，將平靜思緒注進人類的心靈，試圖緩和神經紊亂帶來的不適。這合乎邏輯，也是具有同理心的做法，至少他相信如此，也相信他的手法足夠純熟，不至於真正觸碰到對方的神經——

「Spock，沒有你我該怎麼辦？」

腦海中一閃而過的說話使他呼吸一滯。這是他的艦長在Yorktown對他說的話，藏在他關於Kirk的記憶裡。像是其餘的記憶片段一樣，它不該總是蹦出來，Spock不理解卻也不能控制它，幾乎是每一次當他思及Kirk，這句說話就會提醒他，對，Kirk需要你。類人生物在群體生活間互相依靠存活，而他跟Kirk是好朋友，他們在任務中互相拯救，非常合理。然而這話，說得像是Kirk總是會在身旁預留一個位置，那是屬於Spock的。Kirk，屬於，兩個詞語，紮根在他心底裡，滋生出一種邏輯無法解釋的喜悅。

推論過度，他適時打住自己的想法，人類習慣不合邏輯，修辭亦非邏輯性，從字面意義上看，往往會錯判其本質。他意識到自己並不喜歡這個想法，但是無論如何，Kirk臉上的表情平靜下來，融合應該要結束了。

他最後仍然錯判了形勢，也高估了自己在心靈融合之時，控制個人情感的能力，並且在好一段時間之後，在昏迷期間的夢境裡看見Kirk，才發現這件事。來自人類毫無保留的，翻湧的情感透過擁抱來到他的心裡，而他沒有防備的接受著並喜愛著這些，以致當理智回歸，他才遲緩的意識到這不恰當。他不應該逼迫Kirk，逼迫對方接收這一些，Kirk不應該被帶到這裡，展示軟弱本不羞恥，但利用人類的同理心，藉由博得關愛，卻是可恥的。

這些都應該被停止，他如此作結，並在班次結束後，找上了Kirk，對方也似乎早就預料到自己會來訪，只是在等待他作主動。

「我希望與你討論，」他停頓一下，小心斟酌著接下的用詞，「關於我們之間，出於意外的心靈融合。」  
Kirk仍然安靜的看著他，只是眼底裡的好奇逐漸加深。  
「我意識這並非出於你所願，也不是我——的本意。」  
「但是逼迫你接受這一切是不恰當，且不尊重的。」  
「考慮到我們的思想仍未完全融合，作為彌補，將它切斷並不會影響到我們彼此的精神——」  
「等等，什麼？」  
Kirk現在看起來並不好奇，他更像是在困惑，像是Spock剛剛說了個顯而易見的謊話。

瓦肯不說謊，但是他有辦法把想法隱藏起來。然後他遺憾的意識到，在心靈融合的前提下，謊言比起過往更無意義。他感覺到哀傷，僅僅是提及切斷融合的想法，他就難以壓抑失落。Kirk恐怕已經透過融合感受到這一點。情緒化是危險的，瓦肯的傳統教育向來如此告訴他，但是切實感受到情感失控的恐懼，又是另一回事。

「即使這非我原意，但未取得你的同意，如此的單向融合並不道德。」他仍然鍥而不捨，試圖解釋這一切，或者試圖說服自己，「我道歉，如果這已經造成你的困擾——」  
「不，Spock，你他媽等等。」Kirk卻打斷了他的話。

「我等了你三天，你就給我這個回覆？」人類覺得不可置信，他的驚訝溢於言表，「我不是想要逼你什麼的，但是，你這瓦肯腦袋到底在想什麼？」  
要是在以往，Spock會以為這是人類針對其種族的某種情感表述，但是現在，他不確定Kirk的氣急敗壞，和他的愧疚是否在同一個點上。

「倒是你逼我什麼了？逼我愛你？逼我渴望每一刻都有你的陪伴？」  
Kirk覺得有點好笑，他以為是自己走得太前，所以才在Spock推開他，不發一言的時候選擇給予空間。他相信那些快樂是真實的，但不希望在這件事上催逼Spock。只要還在一起，他們有很多時間可以慢慢來。只是他沒想到，當他們都以為自己走得太前的時候，結果就是彼此都在等待中忖忖不安。  
「那不是能逼迫的事情。天啊，Spock，我們這是在做什麼？」

現在輪到Spock感到困惑，但是Kirk卻懂了。那些在兩人相伴之時產生的愉悅感覺是真實的，而且是雙向的，也許Spock並不知道——即使是在出乎意料的情況下，瓦肯人仍然沒有窺探他的隱私——但是他終究明白了。那些記憶，不過比它的主人更早一步，尋到最終的歸宿而已。如果瓦肯人不知道如何開始，他樂意當主動的那一個。

「彌補有很多種方式，把它切斷絕對不是我所期望的那種。」他直視著Spock的雙眼，那裡藏著他所喜愛的，Spock的靈魂，「沒有你我不知道要怎麼辦。」  
又來了，那個記憶片段又蹦出來，Kirk總是這樣，總是這樣毫無預兆的冒出這種話，那些不合邏輯的話。然而此刻沒有什麼是合乎邏輯的，Spock有點失措，事情正在某個方向拐去，把他們帶到別的境地。

「或者我們再來一次，讀我。」Kirk誠摯的要求，「這是我自願的，Spock，請你。」

Spock不能理解，但是長久藏在邏輯背後的直覺驅使他伸手，小心翼翼到近乎顫抖的，再一次將指尖擱在人類臉上的融合點。這一次，他任由思緒探進Kirk為他啟開的大門，人類對他彷彿毫無保留。他從未體會Kirk的情緒，因為那不屬於自己，所以他也無從得知，曾有如此強烈的情緒，針對他而存在。他從對方的眼裡看見自己，同時某種寧靜安穩的氣氛正在包圍他倆，像是他們理應這樣伴在對方左右，分享所有情感，所有愛。兩個互相渴求的靈魂，終於尋得彼此，一切美好得像是一種願景，但又如此真實地發生在他們身上。

讓我留下，Kirk這樣對他說，如果你願意。  
融合結束，他們回到自己的思緒中。Spock仍然能感覺到人類的情緒，像是永不消散的餘韻一樣，在他的腦海裡駐守一處，他可以感受到對方同樣因為自己的留駐而驚喜。

「Spock……」Kirk生平第一次因為這種滿溢的喜悅而語塞，他的快樂太過純粹，言語難以形容。最後他只剩下一個相對學術性的問題：「那個詞語、那個瓦肯詞——」  
這個詞語，每當Spock想起Kirk之時，總是浮現腦海中的詞語。  
「T'hy'la。」Spock接了下去，「你，T'hy'la。」  
「對，」Kirk因為他的回答而微笑，「這很好聽，我永遠沒辦法唸出來。」  
「你不需要唸出來。」  
「你說得對。」

「我在你的記憶裡學到這個。」說罷Kirk看向瓦肯人擱在身側的手，「我可以嗎？」  
Spock了解他的意思，同時感嘆人類驚人的學習能力。  
「如你所願。」  
指尖相交，指節親密地勾住彼此，形成傳統的瓦肯親吻。然而Kirk並不滿足於此，他牽起Spock的手，讓指骨碰到自己的嘴唇——他一直覺得這是最適合他們的做法。關於他們之間的事，他預想過太多，這只是其中之一。如果Spock想要知道，他願意逐一分享。

他們還有一輩子的時間，聆聽彼此的故事，還有一輩子的時間，成就彼此的故事。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 不太重要的Notes：  
> \- Kahs-wan中I-Chaya的劇情取自TAS: Yesteryear，猜測AOS Spock也應該經歷過類似的事情  
> \- 有細微到看不太出來的Discovery致敬（？


End file.
